Leshuga
by Dildo-Kun 2017
Summary: Debido a la imprudencia del americano, Tony se ve forzado a hacerlo entrar en razón, traumatizandolo en el proceso. America x Lechuga. Hard


Lean esto con la voz de Julien de los pinguinos de Madagascar y escuchando esto: watch?v=Y2UuXm_NgV8 para que capturen el efecto.

* * *

''Comete la ensalada''

Esas fueron las palabras que manifestó Tony mientras observaba al americano desde el otro lado de la mesa, la ensalada se encontraba empujada lejos a favor del pan de ajo con el que la acompañaba.

''Pero no quiero! Si estuviese en una hamburguesa si pero así no!''

Si el alíen aprendió algo con los años, es que los humanos prefieren las cosas que son peores para su salud. Desde un punto de evolución tal cosa tenia sentido; precedentemente, antes de que la comida estuviese siempre a su alcance, uno era atraído por cosas altas en calorías. De algún modo, en hogaño, parece causar más muertes a través de la diabetes que ayudar. Uno pensaría que la conciencia suprimiría ese deseo tan primitivo, pero los estudios de Tony, probaron que era más que evidente que a algunas personas ni siquiera les importaba.

A este individuo, por ejemplo.

''Debes comer vegetales'' Asevero firmemente, levantándose y llevándose su propio plato el cual estaba vacío. ''La celulosa indigestible llenara tu estomago sin añadir calorías innecesarias a tu dieta''

América negó con la cabeza mientras dentelleaba la pieza de pan. ''Pero es asqueroso, así que no comeré''

''Vas a engordar si sigues comiendo así''

''Inglaterra dijo eso hace muchos años y sigo bien!''

''La única razón de que aun estés vivo es por que eres una nación''

''Eso quiere decir que puedo comer lo que quiera por que no puedo morir''

Al pareces, no avía forma de convencer al americano de comer la lechuga por su cuenta. Cualquier otra persona ya se hubiese dado por vencida, pero el estaba firme en proteger la salud humana de su compañero, aunque Alfred así lo quisiese o no. Claramente solo debería manejar la situación de una manera diferente. Y algo que aprendió en sus años de vida en Estados Unidos...

...Es que todos los problemas pueden ser resueltos mediante la ingeniería genética.

''¡Live you piece of fuck!'' Tony vocifero a la lechuga que se encontraba en la mesa frente a el. ''Levántate y cumple tu propósito!''

Sosegadamente, la lechuga viro frente a Tony como señal de atención.

''Si!'' Funciono! El primer paso de su plan esta completo! ''Ahora escucha exactamente lo que digo!''

La lechuga asintió.

''Tu deber es introducirte en el cuerpo de Alfred, personificación de América'' Anuncio tony, mostrando así una fotografía del susodicho. ''No importa lo que cueste, no me importa cuanto llore y grite''

La lechuga afirmo nuevamente, antes de pausar y moverse un poco en confusión.

''Debería proveerte extremidades para que completes las ordenes...''

...

"California girls, we're unforgettable! Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top!" Cantaba Alfred mientras aspiraba el pasillo, un ipod en su bolsillo y un par de audífonos obstruyendo cualquier sonido del exterior. ''Sun-kissed skin, so hot We'll melt your popsicle!''

Mientras, un monstruo de lechuga se aproximaba, cuyo único sonido providente era el de sus hojas. Sin una estructura especifica más allá de una masa con hojas y cuatro extremidades. Continuo su camino, dirigiéndose al sujeto en la alfombra.

''Oh Oh Oh OH!''

Delicadamente, se dirigió hacia el hombro del hombre.

''California girls we ar- what?'' Al sentir algo sobre su hombro, giro su cabeza viendo el objeto de reojo. ''L-lettuce?''

Removió sus audífonos y se dio la vuelta.

Y gritó.

La lechuga lo comprimió contra la pared removiendo así sus ropas.

No estaba seguro de que hacer, (es bastante difícil pensar cuando un vegetal intenta abusar de ti sexualmente) todo lo que pudo hacer fue tratar de empujar a la criatura del señor, como elrubius jaja niños rata, mientras este desenvolvía una de sus hojas y violentamente se la embutió en la boca bajando hasta su garganta. Quiso gritar nuevamente pero no pudo con la planta insabora en su boca.

Mientras tanto, la lechuga acercaba a otras áreas del cuerpo de la extraña cosa rosa; sus ordenes eran entrar al hombre, no? Mientras que la boca era la primera entrada obvia, pronto descubrió que habían muchos agujeros por los cuales podría introducirse. Nariz? no, la cosa rosa no podría obtener oxigeno. Mientras que la lechuga estaba perfectamente bien con dióxido de carbono y luz del sol, la cosa gris le dio a conocer que estas criaturas hacían lo opuesto.

Lo que no sabia, era para que los otros esfinteres en al parte baja de la cosa rosa servían. El concepto de desperdicio era nulo para la lechuga; la fotosíntesis no provocaba tales cosas. Por ende, decidió que se trataba de más bocas. Muchas plantas tienen más de dos flores; después de todo; por que la criatura extraña no tendría más de una formas de obtener sus nutrientes?

Si, la lechuga se decidió.

Cuando América sintió las hojas acercarse a su recto y su tracto urinario, la primera cosa que hizo fue entrar en pánico. Ya le era suficiente con masticar y tragar puñado tras puñado de asquerosa lechuga, pero esto... esto era ridículo. No se metería por ahí, verdad? no?

Si, si lo haría. Aunque su boca estaba llena, América fue capas de soltar un alarido por su nariz cuando una cosa parecida a una liana de lechuga se introdujo en su culo y presiono varios lugares que el hubiese preferido que no hubiese presionado.

Respiro profundamente mientras la planta llenaba sus adentros, sintiendo excitarse mientras esta lo hacia. "Mmf, mm…"

(Me dio tanta flojera terminar esto que lo que estas a punto de leer lo escribí 1 mes después)

La lechuga pronto se dio cuenta de que la cosa rosa producía una serie de sonidos extraños, nada como sus anteriores alaridos. Unos que no pudo reconocer. Bueno, el sonido en si era un fenómeno para la lechuga, así que supuso que solo era desentendimiento. Con eso en mente, deslizo la más delgada de sus hojas al ser rosa, para después notar algo muy raro; la cosa graciosa la cual creía era una pierna malformada estaba creciendo y punzando. Valla que era raro. Y mientras más se introducía por esos dos agujeros más rojo se volvía su rostro, hasta que finalmente se inclino y gimió, una especie de liquido blanco brotando del pequeño agujero de la pierna malformada. ¿Era una pierna? tal vez era más bien una raíz... Algo con lo cual tomar agua. Si, eso era más lógico.

Fue entonces cuando Tony decidió caminar por aquel pasillo, horrorizado con aquella imagen. ¿Ese era Alfred? ¿Siendo penetrado por su creación de lechuga? Mierda...

"No, wait! Lettuce! Stop!"

Algunos minutos después, habían tres personas sentadas a la mesa. Un alien, un hombre traumatizado y una lechuga.

''¿Vasta con disculparme?'' Cuestiono Tony, incómodamente.

''C-comere vegetales desde ahora, l-lo prometo...''

Mientras tanto, la lechuga se sentó contentamente en medio de los dos.

¿Por qué la cosa rosa temblaba tanto? que bizarro. Tal vez era otra forma de obtener nutrientes. Y la cosa pequeña solo miraba intensamente la mesa. La mesa era como el sol. Por eso la gente se sentaba en ella cuando comían. A la lechuga le gustaba el sol, la llenaba de energía y se sentía bien sobre sus hojas.

Pasaron algunos meses desde el 'accidente'. La lechuga se contento con vivir afuera en el patio. América eventualmente pudo recobrarse del accidente, aunque durante un periodo de tiempo el simple avistamiento de cualquier tipo de planta lo ponía en un estado de pánico. Lo cual ocasiono que se encerrara en su habitación por un periodo de tiempo.

Un día, cuando estaba preparándose para ducharse, notó una extraña sustancia blanca que brotaba de su pene y ciertamente no era semen...

''Huh?''

Lentamente, la sustancia blanca calló hasta volverse un charco en el piso, y América hizo lo que cualquier otra persona haría en la mismas sircunstancias; gritar.

Desde el otro lado de la casa, Tony inmediatamente corrió hacia el baño, esperando lo peor; ¿La lechuga no estaba afuera?

Lo que menos esperaba era a América, corriendo desesperadamente fuera del baño, desnudo y con una extraña figura esférica en sus manos. Una figura blanca con ojos.

''It's ok!'' Dijo la figura blanca después de unos minutos de silencio, sacando así una bandera miniatura y sosteniéndola sin extremidades. ''I am American!''


End file.
